A Different Gift
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Silver doesn't expect to meet an interesting girl, especially during a Christmas gift exchange with the other Dex Holders. However, things happen. Soulsilvershipping oneshot. R&R!


**Hey everyone! I haven't done a lot of focus on Silver, so here goes. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON MANGA/SPECIAL.

"Oh Green, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" Blue laughed, and hugged the spiky haired brunette sitting across from her. Green was a little hesitant to react to her action, but hugged her back anyway. "Daisy recommended it to me. I'm glad you like it." he told her. Blue held up the knitted gray legwarmers up for everyone in the room to see. "Ooh, those are too cute!" Yellow and Crystal exclaimed. Blue nodded, and eagerly pulled them on and stood up.

"Silver, what do you think?" Blue asked the redhead. Silver smiled to his "sister." "They look great." he told her. She thanked him, and then grabbed another present from the bottom of the tree. "Alright, two gifts left! Red, this one is for you!" Blue said to the black haired boy. "From Yellow." she added. Red took the box, and opened it. "Hey, look! It's just what I wanted!" the boy exclaimed, and pulled out a hat similar to the one he was wearing, only it had some black sections along with the red and white ones. "Thanks, Yellow!" Red said, and hugged the small blonde beside him. Yellow blushed, and something like a "You're welcome" was mumbled in return.

"Crystal, I got this for you. I hope you like it." Gold said, and handed a purple and green bag to Crystal. She smiled. "Gee Gold, a present? I didn't know you had it in you!" Crystal remarked with a laugh, and opened the bag. After pulling out many balls of tissue paper, she found her present at the bottom of the bag. Suddenly, Super Serious Gal's eyes widened, and a smile lit up her face. "Gold...AHHH!" she squealed. "What, what is it?" Blue excitedly asked. "It's a stuffed larvitar!" Crystal squealed again, and showed the toy to everyone. "It is pretty cute." Silver admitted, earning laughs from everyone. "Thanks, Gold!" Crystal laughed, and brought her arms out to hug the boy. However, being Crystal, she froze up mid-action, and put her hand out for a handshake instead. "Oh Gold, has never gotten his hug, and not even on Christmas." Green smirked. "Hey, be quiet!" Gold snapped, and threw a ball of gift wrapper at Green.

This started a leftover-gift-wrapping-paper war among the group. Silver put the presents he received beside him on the couch, making sure they wouldn't get damaged. He looked at the three couples before him, all engaged in the play fight. Silver got up. He couldn't take it anymore. He had put up with this all night, and he had to get out. Why was he always singled out by being...well, single?

"Hey, paprika! Where are you going?" Gold asked, a ball of wrapping paper held above his head. "Just outside for a bit. I need some fresh air!" Silver answered with a fake smile plastered on his face. His rival nodded, and turned around to throw the ball at Red. Quietly, Silver made it to the door and outside.

Silver took a deep breath of the cold, winter air. The only lights outside were from the outdoor decorations and lights shining through house windows. It was so peaceful. "I just needed to get out..." he told himself.

At first, this couple situation wasn't a problem, because he would hang out with Gold and Crystal most of the time. After a while though, Gold became more and more interested in Crystal, and Silver was left out again. When hanging out they would include him almost all the time. But even so, why did he always feel like the seventh wheel? _This wouldn't be a problem if I had a girl._ Silver thought. _...Now I just have to find her._

He was about to get into another thought war with himself, when he heard a door open from the house next door. "I'm just on the porch! I need a breather!" a girl's voice shouted into the house. She closed the door behind her. Silver was close enough to hear her let out a frustrating sigh. Or was she loud enough?

Silver cleared his throat. The girl turned her head and gasped when she saw him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought I was the only one out here." she apologized. "Christmas troubles?" Silver asked her. The girl nodded. "My family is driving me crazy. They're all playing this game where-" she was explaining, and a thud was heard from inside the house. Silver raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, just a part of the game." She walked to the end of her porch, and rested her elbows on the railing. Now that she was closer to him, Silver got a good look at her. She had reddish-brown hair, and a blue and white hat. She was also wearing a red dress that flowed down and stopped right above her knees. She was...cute.

"So, what are you doing out here?" she asked. Silver walked over to the edge of his porch, and leaned on his railing as well. "I'm with my friends, but they're all coupled up." Silver told her. "Ah, you're the odd one out? I feel your pain." she laughed. Silver gave her a questioning look, and she explained. "My family and their friends are pretty much in the same situation right now. It's just...awkward, you know?"

"I agree. And it's even worse when they try to include you." Silver added. The girl nodded. "Yeah, and by then they know that you know it's just pity." She laughed. "Sorry, that sounded too confusing." she apologized. Her laugh was polite and tinkly. Silver smiled. "It's fine. It's a little weird for me to tell all this to someone I just met, too." he said. The girl returned his smile. "True, true. But it feels good to get this out of my head." she answered.

Silver opened his mouth to say more, when the front door behind him opened. Both he and the girl looked and saw Gold standing there. "Silver, where are you-oh, there you are! We're having dessert, and you can't miss it! I know how much you like chocolate." Gold told his friend. He looked past the redhead, and saw the girl. His eyebrows raised. "Oh, hello there! I'm Gold, and I'm pleased to-" he barely got out before Silver clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You already have a girl. Let's go." Silver said, and turned to go with Gold. He stopped, and turned around. "What's your name?" he asked the girl. She was still on the porch. "Lyra. And I take it you're Silver?" she responded. Silver nodded. "...I guess I'll see you around, Lyra." he said. "You too, Silver." she agreed, and went back inside her house. "Wow, man. She was cute!" Gold exclaimed to Silver when she left. While they were walking back inside, Gold went on about the art of meeting girls. Silver just nodded, but wasn't listening. _I'm glad I met you... _he thought.  
_Lyra._


End file.
